The Contract
The Contract is the second track on Area 11's second album, Modern Synthesis that was debuted live on the band's Versus Winter Tour in 2015. It was written primarily by Sparkles*. The mixed version of the song was played for the first time on the Yogscast Jingle Jam stream on December 20, 2015. The Contract later aired on Kerrang Radio via the Fresh Blood section at 11pm June 8, 2016 and was available as a free download to those who pre-ordered the album from June 13, 2016. On July 6th 2016, the band uploaded a music video for The Contract, where they performed the song in the basement of an old bank vault in Cardiff, illuminated by different configurations of lines of light. Cassandra During several parts of the song, a feminine synthesized voice can be faintly heard singing alongside Sparkles*. When wearing headphones, this is most clearly heard through the right speaker. The voice is either intentional, likely Cassandra, or potentially just an unintentional side effect of some of the audio processing. The lyrics where this occurs are in bold below. A pitch-isolated version of the song makes it easier to hear this voice. Lyrics You’ve spent a lifetime locked in the same mindset You break the contract, and smile away your debt I play for closure, through the fear and the thrill of the fight Move a little bit closer, ‘cause you’re in for a jagged night Hold tight I close my eyes; a toxic calling Just let it resonate, we call it suffering Fear constricts my hand, still I won’t sign the line We know just who to trust this time I want you to give me what I need Lay waste to your beliefs, rebuild yourself for me I want you to come alive again To come alive again I feign obsession, and abbreviate my fuse You're my possession, until I'm done with you and I see it shining through, wear my promise as a bruise I close my eyes; a toxic calling Just let it resonate, we call it suffering Trying to forget, the things I could have said Each word a rusted arrowhead, we salutate and drink from lead I want you to give me what I need Lay waste to your beliefs, rebuild yourself for me I want you to feel as I feel [[Technology (Recurring Theme)|'Repairing']]' who you are, becoming my ideal' [[Control (Recurring Theme)|'I want you; submit yourself to me']] [[Silhouette|'Your body']]' and your mind; give it willingly' I want you to come alive again To come alive again I want you I want you to give me what I need Lay waste to your beliefs, rebuild yourself for me I want you to feel as I feel Repairing who you are, becoming my ideal I want you; submit yourself to me Your body and your mind; give it willingly I want you to come alive again To come alive again Just sign the contract Acoustic Version An acoustic version of The Contract was released on December 9, 2016 with the Let It Resonate EP. Prior to this, a video with the track was uploaded to the band's YouTube channel when the EP was announced. The lyrics of the acoustic version are essentially unchanged from those of the original. However, the end of the song contains some echos of earlier lines; several phrases (including "I want you" and "just sign the contract") are repeated. Trivia * Sparkles* wrote the lyrics, which were then revised, back and forth, by Kogie and himself a few times. * The chorus used to be very different. * The video was shot in the basement of an old bank vault in Cardiff, which is now apparently used for illegal raves. * The song was the last musically to be written. * Sparkles* said that this song was easy to write. Category:Song Category:Area 11 Category:Lyrics Category:Modern Synthesis Category:Music Category:Let it Resonate